FMS Layout
by brooks14
Summary: The Layout of FMS Tales
1. Chapter 1

FMS Layout

Here it is

Football Players/Boys

Brooks Mickey

Gage Shaffer

Kirk Robinette

Brady Watson

Stefan Buser

Curtis Rinehart

Gavin Mauzy

Braiden Popluhaur

Alex Finzel

Trenton Hamilton

Cheerleaders/Girls

Kaylie Poling

Jade Messick

Cheyenne Abe

Summer Miers

Micah Beachy

Rylie Wilkins

Sarah Appel

Taylor Sisk

Danielle Mishow

Brooke Barbe

Best Friends

Gage-Brooks

Kirk-Brady

Alex-Trenton

Rest Unknow

Boyfriend-Girlfriend

Brooks-Kaylie

Braiden –Jade

Gage-Cheyenne

Stefan-Rylie

Brady-Sarah

Curtis-Danielle

Rest are single


	2. Chapter 2

Brooks and Gage's Embarrassment

It was a Friday night after a day at Frankfort Middle School. Best Friends Brooks Mickey and Gage Shaffer were at Gage's house. Right across the street from Gage lived Micah Beachy a cheerleader who was having a sleepover with Jade Messick, Summer Miers, Taylor Sisk, Danielle Mishow, Brooke Barbe, and Paige Christopher. Suddenly after they finished a game of Call of Duty Gage said: "Hey man, let's go spy on the girls next door." Brooks looked at Gage in shock and said: "Man, what are you retarded we'll get caught and then something bad will happen." Gage shook his head and said: "We are the two best football players on our team they can't catch us." Brooks sighed heavily and said ok.

Brooks had to get his IPod before they left. For some reason he never let it leave his sight. As they walked across the street under the cover of darkness Brooks started to play "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions. Gage said: "Dude, how come you listen to all that 80's music?" Brooks replied: "I don't listen to just 80's I listen to all rock and a little bit of rap but no pop…At all." Before they knew it Gage was making Brooks shut off the music because they were in Micah's front yard as they crept towards her bedroom window Brooks forgot to turn his IPod off.

Soon Gage and Brooks were staring into the window of Micah's bedroom. Gage turned to Brooks and said: "I can't hear anything. What about you?" "Nope" Brooks replied. After another minute or two Gage said: "Ok let's head back." "Awesome!" Brooks said. Then he turned Scorpions back on all the way up. "TURN IT OFF!" Gage yelled. "Oh no" Brooks said. "Dude we gotta hide." Yelled Gage. Then they dived into the bushes.

Just seconds later Micah and the girls burst out of the back door with rope, handcuffs, and duct tape. "Gage whatever happened to they can't catch us?" Brooks whispered. "It's a little late for that now we'll just have to wait them out." Gage replied. Then Taylor said: "Brooks and Gage we know you're around here somewhere and we'll find you. If you don't come out right now this will get ugly. The boys remained hidden. Suddenly Micah who happened to be holding all of the restraints yelled: "Look in those bushes." Then Gage and Brooks had duct tape slapped on their eyes and felt themselves being pulled into Micah's room.

Suddenly the duct tape was peeled away. Gage and Brooks looked around Micah's room. They were tied up with the girls all looking at them. Their feet were stretched in front of them and firmly locked in stocks. "What are you going to do to us?" Brooks asked. "We told you it would get ugly." Taylor said. Micah came and picked up the pieces of duct tape she had on their eyes. "Look at your feet." She said. The two boys gasped. Gage's toenails were a bright green and Brooks' were hot pink. "Why did you do this?" Gage asked. "Oh this isn't all" Jade said. "What do you mean?" Brooks replied. Jade said: "Well first were gonna tickle you." So for the next 30 minutes Gage and Brooks underwent a horrible tickling. After it was over Brooks said: "Ok so now we can go." "Oh no you don't." said Micah. "Why?" asked Brooks. Micah replied with a chuckle: "Because we haven't done manicures yet."

After Gage's nails were painted pink and Brooks' were painted bright green Micah made another announcement. "Now it's time for your first facials." She said. Then the girls dumped armloads of cosmetics at the boys feet. "No not Lipstick." pleaded Brooks. Jade said: "Oh yes and mascara and eye shadow too." After the boys got their facials they asked if they could go yet. "Just one more thing." Micah said. "WHAT" the boys cried in unison.

"So you boys ever played dress-up?" Micah asked. The boys stared at her in horror. "Well that's about to change." She said as she picked up 2 prom dresses. "Oh no." Brooks said. " I ain't wearing no prom dress." "That's what I thought" said Micah. About 45 minutes later Gage and Brooks were all dressed up. Gage in a pink prom dress with his legs shaved and pink flip flops. Brooks wore a pink halter top with a short denim skirt and for punishment 4 inch heels. After snapping a few pictures Micah said: "Ok have you boys learned your lesson?" "Yes" they both said. "Ok girls give them back their clothes and the nail polish remover. 15 minutes later they walking back across the street to Gage's house. "Man, I gotta tell ya that really sucked tonight." Brooks said. "I know." Gage said "but some COD will cheer us up right." "Yeah. Brooks said. I guess, but I think I wanna text my KAP." "What?" Gage asked. "Kaylie Anne Poling aka my baby." Replied Brooks. "Oh ok." Gage said


End file.
